The daughters of Zeus chapter 1
by tokiohotelprincess
Summary: Well, As they all say Zeus was the most powerful God in Greek Mythology, but what about his daughters? They only got a small amount of credit for their importance in Greek Mythology. So this it their stories, and what they really feel inside


Chapter One: Why the Worry? (Athena's Story)

As I slowly waken from one of my "me-time" naps, I began to sit on the edge of my bed, and as I start to put on my Satin slippers,

I think to myself "what's the point of showing father how much I've learned from my war craft training when the only thing that matters, is that I become the leader of the Olympian warriors"

My house maid Aggie comes to my doorway, and says "would you like anything to eat your heiress"

I answer" no thank you, I'm not hungry at the moment".

As my maid walks away from my doorway, the feeling of getting the approval of the Olympian Council and father to become leader of the Olympian Warriors starts to wonder in my thoughts but then my mind begins to wonder off as I reach for my helmet and sword for another early morning practice for the Olympian Warrior tournament and other day of one of father's most famous lectures " Athena, sweetheart, you are good, but not as good as I hoped you could, try again and this time make it count" .

Then, I as begin to put on my armor, I notice that my father, Zeus, is standing at my doorway

"Uh, hello father, what is reason for your presence here at my bedchamber," I asked

""Oh, nothing really my beloved daughter, just admiring the presence of my daughter beginning a new day of training just like I did when I was your age", my father says with a smile on his face

"Well, you're starting to make my a bit nervous, so do you mind leaving my bedchamber, I will see in a few, father." I say as I look at him with a hint of worry

As I begin to walk toward the Olympian arena, I feel the rush of nervousness within my heart as I hear the Olympian people cheering my name

"Athena, Athena, Athena!" the crowd cheers

When I open the arena's double doors, I look around and I see my sisters and my brother Ares, smile at me and our father sitting beside them with a look of worry and a bit discomfort,

I try not to think so much about the tournament, as my first opponent is called out into the arena, but my mind is saying " just go for it girl, you'll do great, there should be no worry about failing, no pressure"

When I first opponent comes out, I put on my helmet, and wait until he made the first move. As he charges toward me, I move as quickly as possible and strike him hard through his stomach with my sword, and I back up to see if he will get up.

Then he gets up, holding his stomach wound that I gave him as my first strike, and as he pertains to run towards me, I begin to run towards him and I leap up and slit his throat so quickly, that he's on the floor within a second

As his blood is gushing out from the fatal wound that I had given him,

The crowd starts to chap and cheer with excitement and so do my sisters, my brother, our father, and the Olympian Council

Then, my second and last opponent is called into the arena; she seems to look at me like he's known me for years.

"Hello Athena, remember me? He says, as he approaches me with his sword in his right hand

"Do I know you? I say as I begin to step close to her, so that we can begin the battle

"Of course you do, Athena, I'm the one you put in the jail tower a long time ago," he says, with a devilish smile on his face

"Poseidon! What the hell are you doing here?" I said

"I just want to see the look on Zeus's face when I kill his "little girl and take over Athens", Poseidon says

"That won't happen, not on my watch, and while I'm still queen of Athens!" I say with a look of anger and disgust

"We'll see", he says

"Let's just start, so could kill you as quickly as possible", I said

Then we back away from each other, and begin to prepare for the last battle of the day

"Ready, Begin!" the arena's referee says aloud

He begins to run toward me with a swift lifting of his sword, I stand there waiting for him to make he first move, then I pick up my sword and deliver a rush of blood to his left arm and he's down within seconds,

"You thought that you could, kill me and take over Athens? Hum, not going to happen, ever," I say to Poseidon, in his ear

"You ignorant, woman, you've forgotten that I can reheal myself," Poseidon says

And he gets up and punches me in the stomach and I go flying toward the marble wall behind me

"AH!" I say as I hit hard against the marble wall then hit the arena's marble floor

Then I look up from the marble floor and Poseidon starts to laugh at me

"You Bustard!" I say, as I get up quickly from the arena's marble floor

"You've also forgotten that I'm the goddess of War, Sister of Ares, and I don't like to be challenged!" I say as I look at Poseidon

With Blood rage entering through my eyes and hatred going into my soul, I pick up my sword and strike him through the heart, quick, swift …easy. He falls to the floor, and I pick up his sword and show it to the crowd, my sisters and brother, our father and the Olympian Council

"Athena, Athena, Athena, Athena. YAH!" the crowd cheers

I smile with joy when I look at my father and the Olympian Council and then I wipe off my sword with a cloth and exit the Arena's double doors as I take off my helmet

"Great job thena" Ares says with a smile on his face

"It was nothing, really", I say with a kind of disgusted look

Then my father and the Olympian Council head over to the meeting room and discuss my fate as the Olympian Warriors leader

Then, I went to my bedchamber, washed my hair, changed my clothes, and waited until I was called to the meeting room inside the grand Olympian Hall. Seconds, minutes, then hours began to go by, until I was sent to the meeting room by my father's head assistant, Roland

"Your father and Olympian Council will see you now, Athena," he says as he tries to follow me to the meeting room

"Thank you, I will go by myself, Roland" I said

Then I open the door to the meeting room, as I step inside, I see my father and the Olympian Council standing next to the Olympian Leader Armor

"You sent for me, father" I say with a hint of worry in my voice

"Ah, yes, Athena," he says

"The Council and I feel that you are not quite ready to be the leader of the Olympian Warriors just yet, Athena" he says

"What do you mean I'm not ready? I trained for months just to become leader! This is impossible!" I say angrily

"Calm down Athena, let me finish!" he says frustrated

"Yes, father" I say, breathing deeply

"Now, it's not that you aren't physically ready, you're just not mentally ready, Athena, it's all about being mentally ready, we're so sorry" he says

"Ok, fine, then I will train myself to be mentally ready" I say with a hint of anger

" Athena, you can't it comes within your training, and when you trained for it in the beginning , I didn't see you being mentally focused, only physically, honey, just be a bit more mentally focused, please, then we might let you become leader" he says

"Well, if you don't mind gentlemen of the council, father, I'll be in my bedchamber for a while" I say as a tear runs down my left eye and I wipe it off as quickly as I could leave the meeting room

"Athena!" my father says looking at me worriedly

Then I go to my bedchamber and plop onto my pillow and begin to cry my eyes out through the night

Then I think to myself" Why the worry of training again, I won't be leader anyways"

As I waken the next morning, and wipe off my eyes from crying, my house maid Aggie comes to my bedside

"Are you alright your highness" she says as she brings in my breakfast

"I'm fine, aggie, thank you" I say trying to get up and eat my breakfast

"Well ok, then, we don't want you to be upset on your first day as Olympian leader, now do we?" she says with a big smile on her face

"What!" I said with excitement

Then I run to my father's bedchamber as fast as I could

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I say with a smile

"I could never live with myself if I didn't give you what you really deserved, Athena" he says as he gives me a big hug

"But how did you convince the council into giving me a chance?" I said

"I was testing you, to see if you could handle being in an emotional situation, like you would be in if you were the leader of the Olympian Warriors, and you proved it" he said

Thank you again, father" I said

"Your honorably welcome, Athena" he says smiling at me with joy in his eyes


End file.
